This invention relates to new and improved lids for containers, and is especially suited for use with plastic molded containers and lids. Containers of this type are widely used, one example being in dispensers for soaps and lotions in public washrooms.
Containers of this nature require ease of access for refilling, while at the same time providing a degree of security for protection from vandalism and the like. Another desirable feature of such lids and containers is that the products be relatively inexpensive and at the same time durable. Since containers of this type ordinarily are filled by relatively low skilled employees, the procedure and equipment required for removing and replacing lids needs to be simple, yet effective.